hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The State of North Carolina
Appearance Caroline is kind of short in height, and like most of the other states, she adopted the curvy figure. (Yeah, I read this Wiki!) She has brown hair that is somewhat cut short, and wears pilot goggles on her head. Caroline has a purple ribbon in her hair, and her sister SC has a blue one to match. Since she is historically older than America, she gets a Bomber Jacket like his, only olive green. She wears short denim cutoff shorts and brown boots, and on fancy occaisions a pink dress. Caroline also wears a pearl necklace around her neck. Personality Caroline is childish, despite her age, and and is considered a brat. She has a passion for aviation. She refuses to grow up, and the reason for that is when the British let Confederate America go, she refused to serve America's military because she was so used to Britain doing her dirty work for her. She then went so far to actually get off her ass and do something. Her state being First in Flight, she invented the airplane. (I do not personify the Wright Brothers, but...) (Pirates were involved with her state, but since I know nothing about pirates, she does not get Nekotalia, I hate Nekotalia, Nyotalia, with a heated hatrid passion.) (I'm getting off track with this...) Anyway, America thought her plane would be perfect for military service, and she finally joined the Air Force. She still plays with her toys, despite her age of 21. She talks to them, and they actually talk back to her. Those who can see Canada and Britain's magical companions are those who can see the toys interact. Exactly, no one can. Relationships '''America- '''They are on very good terms. He thinks she is like, high or something because she talks to her toys. They share an interest for aviation, movies and starbucks. I'm gonna have to get back to this. '''Britain- '''A personal ally of hers. He is the only one other than herself to hear her toys. He often gets into small aruements with them, then gives up and goes back to being mature. He is well aware of Caroline's love for British culture and shows some interests in her planes. He doesn't find her as annoying as America, reasoning that she stayed with him and pulled all the way through. Caroline does not see his magical friends, but believes they are there. '''South Carolina-'''They have an America/Canada relationship. Caroline can SEE South, but you can tell by everyone calling the north "Carolina" and south Carolina "South", by itself. Caroline doesn't like being compared to her sister, and tries to distance herself from her. But she always ends up being grouped with her and the other Southern States (much to her distaste). Caroline's Toys '''Legos-'''They represent the Buxton islands off the coast of the state. If Caroline loses an arguement to you, these will shuffle under your feet while giggling hysterically. (If you have no idea how much these hurt to step on, you had no childhood.) '''Nerf Gun-'''Representing her capital city of Raliegh. A rather perverted toy, She and America love shooting at each other with DC and Raliegh, and it makes her feel badass. Raliegh makes Caroline feel like Switzerland! '''Cowgirl Barbie-'''Representing her largest city Charlotte. She acts like a bitch to anyone who can hear her, especially Caroline. Often called "Sheriff Charlotte." '''Remote Control Airplane-'''Caroline's favorite toy, one from Britain. It normally follows her around and trolls her on her adventures. He represents the lost colony of Roanoke, and is Carolina's favorite bath toy. Category:U.S. State Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:Characters Category:Hetalia